¡Magical banana!
by koukacs
Summary: Yamato quiere llevar Sora para una cita en un restaurante de lujo, pero el ascensor no coopera. Regalo de cumpleaños para Sirelo, de proyecto 1-8.


Fic medio inspirada en un episodio de Gintama. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sirelo!

Sé que estoy un día adelantada. Es que no sé si podré usar la computadora mañana.

Intenté hacer algo cómico y estoy con medito de que se haya quedado raro. XD

 **¡Magical banana!**

Yamato había hecho una reserva en un restaurante para el cumpleaños de Sora, después de economizar dinero por casi un año. El lugar para donde iban se quedaba en el último piso de un edificio, entonces ellos tuvieron de tomar el ascensor. Sora había puesto un vestido rojo especial para la ocasión e Yamato tenía camisa de botones de color azul y pantalones de lino. Ambos estaban con ansiedad, aquella iba a ser su primera cita en un lugar lujoso como aquello.

 _Eses tacones son demasiado altos, ¿por que dejé Mimi-chan me convencer a ponerlos? ¡Qué apretados!_ Sora pensaba con aprehensión.

 _¡Esa camisa es muy caliente! ¿Es por eso que estoy a sudar, cierto?_ Yamato se preguntó. Él miró a su derecha para ver si Sora estaba a sudar también. _Su vestido parece bien confortable, hasta tiene un escote… ¿¡DONDE RAYOS ESTOY A MIRAR?!_

El chico viró la cara para el otro lado abruptamente, lo que dejó su novia preocupada.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Nooo, ¡todo está bien! ¡No estaba a hacer nada de sospechoso! — Él contestó con algo de culpa. Sora no pudo evitar pensar que su reacción fuera medio graciosa.

Ella miró la nuca empapada de sudor de su novio. Su perfume misturado al olor del sudor tenía un aroma delicioso. Al darse cuenta de la clase de pensamiento que le invadía la miente, la chica también miró al otro lado.

En ese momento, el ascensor paró.

— ¿Llegamos? — Sora preguntó, sin certeza.

— No debería haber sido tan rápido. Y la puerta no abre. — Yamato tenía preocupación en su voz.

Entonces, la iluminación falló parcialmente.

— ¡Oh, no! — Sora exclamó, temerosa.

— No te preocupes, ¡tengo certeza que puedo arreglarlo apretando algún botón! — Yamato dijo, nervioso, apretando todos los botones del painel. Todas las luces se apagaron.

— L-lo siento… - Yamato murmuró. ¿¡Por qué había hecho algo estúpido como apretar a todos los botones al mismo tiempo?!

— Está todo bien, no te preocupes. — Sora habló con ternura. - Sería mejor que nos sentáramos. Alguien va a tirarnos de aquí pronto.

— Tienes razón. — Yamato estaba de acuerdo. Él se sentó cerca de Sora. El brazo desnudo de la chica rozaba en su brazo cubierto. Escalofríos corrieron por el cuerpo del chico.

 _La fragancia está más fuerte_. Sora pensó en cuanto inhalaba el perfume de Yamato misturado con su sudor. _¿Se supone que debería oler tan bien?_

El nervosismo aumentaba y los dos sabían que precisaban distraerse.

— ¿Conoces un juego llamado magical banana? — Sora preguntó.

— No, ¿cómo es?

— Yo digo una cosa y tú contestas con algo que te acorde de esa cosa. Voy a empezar: ¡Magical banana! ¡Estoy a pensar en… tacones!

— ¿¡Tacones?! — Yamato preguntó, sin entender.

— Es que mis pies duelen. — Sora confesó con una risa avergonzada.

— Lo veo… — Yamato tenía un tono de voz misterioso. – ¿Es cosa de Mimi? ¿Por qué dejaste que ella te hiciese poner eso?

— ¿Por qué dejaste que Takeru te hiciese poner esa ropa caliente? — Ella contestó con otra pregunta.

— Probablemente, la respuesta es la misma. – Yamato rio. Sora lo acompañó.

— ¡Oh, Mimi! — Él exclamó.

— ¿Que tiene ella?

— ¡Tacones me acuerdan de Mimi!

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Es verdad! Ahora es tu vez de preguntar.

— Cierto… magical banana, estoy a pensar en… — Yamato no conseguía pensar derecho en cuanto sentía el brazo de Sora a rozar lo suyo. — … Sora…

La chica se quedó muy nerviosa y feliz al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Estás a pensar en el cielo? – Ella bromeó, deseando calmar su corazón. — El cielo me hace pensar en infinito.

— Infinito me hace pensar en lo que siento por ti. — Yamato le dijo de modo serio. — Tú eres muy preciosa para mí, Sora.

— También eres muy precioso para mí, mi Yamato-kun. — La chica habló con emoción, dando al chico un beso en la mejilla.

— Lo siento. – Yamato pidió disculpas. — Quería darte una noche bonita, pero sólo logré atraparnos en un ascensor y ponerte en zapatos que te lastiman.

— No es culpa tuya lo de los tacones. Ha sido mi error de juzgamiento. — Sora intentó consolarlo. — ¿Quieres saber? ¡Voy a quitarlos! No es justo que ambos suframos por culpa de ellos.

Yamato sonrió. El humor de su novia seguía firme mismo en aquella situación. Creía que Sora era mucho más fuerte y madura que él. Eso lo hacía admirarla aún más.

— ¡Magical banana! — Sora prosiguió. - Yamato-kun me hace pensar en lo mejor.

— Lo mejor me hace pensar en Sora.

— No se supone que repitas la respuesta. ¡Gané!

— Eso es muy justo. — Yamato le dijo al oído. — Mereces todo lo que quieras.

— Ya tengo todo lo que quiero. — Sora afirmó.

— ¡QUÉ CURSI! — Una voz masculina llegó del otro lado de las puertas.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Yamato preguntó, avergonzado.

— Soy Sakata-san, he venido libertarlos del ascensor. A menos que quieran seguir a sucumbir a sus hormonas.

— ¡Solo jugábamos magical banana! — Sora se defendió.

— ¿Entonces es así que los jóvenes lo llaman ahora? Fufufufu. — Sakata-san consideraba todo muy gracioso.

No demoró mucho para que los dos fuesen libertados. Pero el ascensor aún necesitaría de algunas horas para volver a funcionar. Yamato vio Sora a poner sus tacones de vuelta y no tuvo coraje de sugerir que subiesen a las escaleras. Sería menos exhaustivo bajarlas y salir para comer en otro canto.

— Has hecho una reserva. — Sora tenía una voz triste. — No es justo que no la aproveches por mi causa.

— No te preocupes con eso. Ha sido un error de juzgamiento mío. – Yamato dijo con una sonrisa calentadora. — ¿Qué piensas de hamburguesas? Hay un buen lugar que las venden cerca de aquí.

— Me encantan. — Sora contestó, feliz.

Muchos años después, Sora e Yamato se acordarían de aquella noche con nostalgia. Pero cuando contaron la historia para su hija mayor, ella no pudo evitar reír y decirles:

— ¿Mamá, Papá, como podéis ser tan cursi?

 **Se suponía que esa historia iba en otra dirección, pero eso pasó. Ojalá no se vea malo. Happy birthday! :D**


End file.
